


El Diario. Historia de Overwatch.

by Theredmagic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Perdón por tanto, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredmagic/pseuds/Theredmagic
Summary: Hana Song y Lucio Correia Do Santos ahora son pareja, y no solo eso, también son héroes de la ilegal organización Overwatch.Curiosos por descubrir más sobre el pasado y los integrantes del antiguo grupo, encuentran un diario escrito por un limpiador que en lugar de su trabajo se dedicaba a espiar a los héroes de Overwatch en sus momentos más íntimos.





	1. La de McCree y Ashe.

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a añadir bastantes relaciones y quizá no haya sexo en todos los capítulos, así que esperad cualquier cosa.  
Bueno, salvo McHanzo, lo siento, no va conmigo.

La base de Overwatch llevaba abierta unos meses, habían estado trabajando en las sombras mientras Winston intentaba terminar reunirlos. No había hecho falta más tiempo para que Lucio y Hana hicieran buenas migas. Se pasaban el tiempo libre juntos, jugando a videojuegos, escuchándo música, dándose cariño… Y es que su amistad había pasado al siguiente nivel hacía unas semanas. Los dos se sentían muy cómodos juntos, hablaban de todo y compartían momentos preciosos e íntimos. La verdad era que los dos se hacían mucho bien el uno al otro. También es que allí encerrados, con los nuevos héroes entrenando para el combate e intentando curar viejas heridas, era difícil divertirse. 

Aquella tarde, Hana llevó a Lucio a una de las salas de archivo. Esta era una pequeña habitación con un enorme ordenador, una mesa con teclas que no muchos entendían, una silla que se mantenía en el aire frente a esta y una enorme pantalla que prácticamente ocupaba toda la pared. Suponía que allí no habría nadie y quería enseñarle un vídeo de gatitos que encontró rebuscando en la historia del mundo. 

— Wow, ¿con esta antigualla has estado jugando últimamente? —Preguntó el brasileño—. ¿Pero de qué año es?

— Estaba aquí de cuando Overwatch todavía era legal, Winston lo puso en funcionamiento para que la Doctora Ziegler buscase algo y luego lo dejaron aquí encendido —le explicó mientras tecleaba en búsqueda del gato. 

Tardó unos segundos, pero al final cargó. Era un vídeo de una vieja red social en el que un gato que parecía tocar un piano. Hana se rió a carcajadas a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo veía, y a Lucio le hizo gracia, pero le hacía más feliz verla a ella reírse así.

— ¡Mira, es como tú! —Se agarraba la tripa mientras señalaba a la pantalla.

— Qué graciosa eres tú, ¿no? —Le pasó la mano por el pelo para despeinarla y volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla—. ¿Y dices que esto tiene información antigua?

La asiática asintió metiendo otra búsqueda. Esta vez optó por un tema músical, y en pocos segundos comenzó a sonar “Toxic” de Britney Spears. Ambos se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la canción, poniendo muecas y haciendo pasos absurdos, pegado el uno al otro. Acabaron riéndose juntos, y aquel momento les llevó a un cálido beso. Lucio se apoyó contra el teclado para corresponder, y sin darse cuenta algo se tecleó. Al oír el sonido de la notificación ambos se separaron y observaron la pantalla sin entender nada. Parecía que se había abierto una carpeta en la que habían varios archivos, todos con fechas de hacía años salvo algunos últimos que parecían los más nuevos. Él agarró el ratón para pinchar en el primero y la sorpresa fue… Interesante. 

Los jóvenes habían encontrado el diario de un limpiador, las primeras palabras les explicaban que se dedicaba a limpiar la base y a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, lo cual llamó su atención. Los dos eran curiosos y apenas nadie hablaba de todo lo ocurrido en Overwatch.

— No sé si deberíamos leer esto —dijo Lucio después de unos minutos de silencio.

— Ya, parece privado… ¿Pero no te pica la curiosidad? Tal vez ahí ponga qué ocurrió con Soldado 76, o como McCree perdió el brazo. 

— Esa es una buena pregunta… Vale, a ver —hizo una búsqueda y abrió el primer archivo que contenía la palabra McCree—. Esta… Es de hace muchos años. Quizá hable de eso. 

— Vale, pero solo leemos este, ¿sí?

Ambos se miraron, sabiendo que si aquello era interesante, no sólo leerían aquello.

* * *

Mira, cuando cogí este trabajo pensé que sería un asco limpiar toda la sangre, pero cada día me quedo más loco con todo lo que veo. Tiene razón mi psicoanalista, escribirlo me ayuda. 

En fin, a lo que iba.

Estaba limpiando en los vestuarios privados del Blackwatch, que cada vez que lo hago me encuentro una cosa nueva… Era de madrugada, acababa de empezar mi turno y me había metido a limpiar las duchas cuando escuché un ruido. Me asusté, claro, siempre he sido un miedica, pero me atreví a asomarme por la puerta…Allí se encontraba el joven nuevo, Jesse McCree. Es muy sexy, me di cuenta al verle sin camiseta ahí en medio, sudado y 

* * *

— Espera, ¿qué narices le pasaba a este tío? —Preguntó Hana, alucinando por lo que acababan de leer—. Es guapo, sí, pero ¿de verdad hacía falta todo esto?

— Ni idea. ¿Podemos seguir leyendo? 

Ella asintió, se sentó sobre las piernas de Lucio y ambos siguieron leyendo.

* * *

sudado y musculoso… Uf. Pensé que esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para ligar con él, pero cuando estuve a punto de salir de mi escondite, vi que por la ventana entraba una muchacha de cabello plateado y ojos rojos. También era muy guapa, pero tenía una pinta de chunga… Voy a intentar transcribir todo lo que les escuché hablar, así en un futuro, cuando lea esto, tendré algo más de contexto. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez me sirva para cuando sea un gran escritor.

— Al fin, McCree. Joder, pensé que sería más fácil entrar en esta mierda de base —le dijo, colocando su sombrero sobre la cabeza. La verdad es que ambos tenían o tienen una forma muy curiosa de vestir—. Vamos, ponte algo, Bob y los chicos nos esperan abajo.

Ahí lo comprendí, seguramente era una de sus compañeras en el antiguo grupo en el que estaba. McCree pareció resignado, no mantenía contacto visual. Yo me acomode para ver mejor todo aquello.

— Ashe… No voy a ir —confesó y yo me tapé la boca para que no me oyesen sorprenderme—. Quiero quedarme aquí…

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¿Es que acaso estos mojigatos te han lavado los sesos? —Menudo enfado tenía—. No pienso dejar que te quedes.

No sé en qué momento McCree se había acercado tanto a ella, la tenía contra las taquillas, pero no había oído ningún golpe. Ambos se miraban muy de cerca, y a pesar de no ser capaz de ver los ojos del hombre, sí que me di cuenta de que ella tenía muchísimo odio acumulado. Juro que pensé que le iba a dar un puñetazo ahí mismo y entonces… Un jodido gemido. 

¡En serio! La mano de McCree estaba por dentro del pantalón de la chica, y esta puso los puños en el pecho ajeno, pero se dejó hacer. Vaya si se dejó hacer… Acabó por bajarse el pantalón para que tuviese mucha más facilidad en aquel trabajo con su… sexo.

* * *

— ¡Wow, wow, wow, wow! ¡¿Qué narices escribía este tío!? — Lucio no cerró el archivo, aunque estuvo apunto—. Mira, esto es demasiado privado, y-y quiero seguir leyendo pero…

— Ya… Pero McCree se quedó después de todo, ¿no? —Le preguntó. 

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, y después, sin decir nada, Hana se levantó y se aseguró de cerrar el pestillo. Lucio esperó para volver a abrazarla en cuanto esta se sentó en su regazo para seguir leyendo juntos.

* * *

Parecía que sabía lo que hacía allí abajo, y la otra no se estaba controlando con los gemidos. A ver… No conozco mucho a McCree, y desde fuera parece un idiota que no ha terminado de madurar, pero se ve que en la intimidad sabe moverse bien. La iba besando, por el cuello, los labios… Y en cuanto la chica llegó al orgasmo, se frenó durante unos segundos. Estaba claro que ya sabía qué hacer con ella porque esa velocidad no la coge todo el mundo. Se susurraron algo que no alcancé a oír, pero sí que pude ver el precioso culo de Jesse McCree cuando este se bajó los calzoncillos. 

— No quiero ni mirarte, traidor… —Le gruñó, y le empujó para sentarlo contra uno de los bancos, pero se acercó de nuevo a él.

— Lo siento, Ashe, creo que va siendo el momento de… —No terminó de hablar, ella le besó, se dio la vuelta, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Sin duda no quería mirarlo, pero al parecer no tenía problema en seguir teniendo sexo con él. Ashe se movía sobre Jesse, y este la abrazaba, la acariciaba, y acabó llevando la mano a su sexo para volver a masturbarla. Dios, solo de recordar la escena me vuelvo a poner a mil… Estuvieron en el tema durante unos largos minutos, y no paraban de gemir y gruñir. Recuerdo un momento en el que hablaron…

— No puedes dejarme, Jesse, no eres nada sin mi… No soy nada sin ti —Le dijo, o eso entendí.

— Eres una gran mujer, Ashe, llegarás muy lejos y lo sabes, no crees lo que dices… —Los gruñidos de Jesse eran muy sexys, en serio, ojalá pudiese describirlos—. Vales muchísimo.

— Lo sé… —pude verla sonreír en aquel momento y girarse para besarlo.

Menudo polvo echaron… Estoy seguro de que ella llegó varias veces al orgasmo, y cuando él terminó usó la marcha atrás. Vaya idiota, ¿acaso no sabe que eso no funciona? En fin, eso. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, ambos volvieron a vestirse, y McCree aún no se había recompuesto cuando Ashe se dispuso a salir de vuelta por la ventana.

— Les diré que me has traicionado, ahora eres un enemigo del Deadlock, McCree —le dijo antes de saltar.

— Bueno… No me eches de menos. ¿Sabes? Te escribiré.

Escuché chistar a la mujer antes de saltar al vacío. Supongo que alguien la cogería abajo, porque cuando me asomé ya no había nadie. Jesse se quedó durante unos minutos apoyado en aquel banco, parecía tener mucho en lo que pensar y, a pesar de lo que había estado haciendo minutos antes, no parecía contento.

Bueno, él se fue y yo terminé mi tarea de limpieza. A veces me pregunto si esta mal que escriba estas cosas, pero no es mi culpa que en esta base se dediquen más a procrear que a lo que tienen que estar realmente. Así que eso, querido diario, otro día más como limpiador de Overwatch.

* * *

Tanto Hana como Lucio se quedaron callados durante unos minutos al terminar de leer aquel texto. Los dos estaban sonrojados, y ninguno miraba directamente al otro. Al final, fue Hana quién rompió el silencio.

— Vaya… No ha estado bien leerlo. H-ha sido muy interesante pero era algo íntimo de McCree… No creo ni que sepa que esto existe —se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja y miró a Lucio bastante arrepentida—. Aunque me ha puesto a mil…

Lucio sonrió, y miró al suelo a punto de pedir disculpas, no por leer aquello si no porque no iba a complacer a Hana, no sexualmente al menos.

— Ni se te ocurra —le dijo ella antes de que pudiese abrir la boca—. Me gustas mucho, Lucio, y no hacer el amor contigo no es el fin del mundo… Prefiero estar a tu lado al sexo.

— ¿Sabes que eres un tesoro? — Él también se encargó de apartarle el pelo de la cara, luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Se dieron unos cuantos besos más antes de que Hana volviese a hablar.

— Oye, a lo mejor no ha estado bien pero —hizo una leve pausa—. Quizá podamos leer otro algún otro día. El tío era un capullo por ir espiando y luego transcribirlo pero puede que aprendamos más sobre los otros héroes y...

—Yo también quiero saber más. Mira, está bien, dejaré la carpeta cerrada y cuando no haya nadie, tal vez podamos venir a leer más —aún con Hana encima, Lucio se puso manos a la obra para acabar de esconder, el que ahora era su secreto con el de su novia. 


	2. La de Mercy, Moira y Genji.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio y Hana descubren una imagen de Angela que parece esconder una historia detrás.

Hana aún no había llegado, se había quedado jugando con Tracer al 16-bit Hero, y aunque Lúcio estaba invitado a jugar, prefirió dejarlas a solas ya que a Hana le venía bien pasar de vez en cuando un rato entretenido con algún amigo que no fuese él. Además, no solo aprovechó el momento para charlar con la Doctora Ziegler, si no que también estuvo enseñando a Winston los planos de la tecnología de su padre. Lúcio era un chico alegre, pero, recordar a su padre, siempre le traía recuerdos agridulces que le bajaban el ánimo. Estaba sentado en la silla, escuchando música y dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre el teclado al ritmo de lo que iba escuchando, cuando sin querer se abrió un archivo nuevo en el ordenador. Ni mucho menos era tan interesante como aquel diario, pero llamó la atención de Lúcio. 

Se trataba de una foto, una indefensa foto de Angela Ziegler algo más joven, aunque cualquiera lo diría porque la Doctora estaba exáctamente igual. Intentaba huír de la foto, pero se reía. “Quién se la sacó debía hacerla muy feliz”. Había oído rumores de que la Doctora salía con uno de sus antiguos compañeros, incluso que era uno de los miembros del Blackwatch. Pero claro, ¿cual? Hizo recuento de los miembros del Blackwatch: McCree, el Comandante Reyes, Moira… 

Hana entró en la habitación y cerró el pestillo tras de sí.

— ¡Menuda partida te has perdido! Tracer juega increíble —fue diciendo animada mientras se acercaba a él, esta vez se había traído otra silla.

— Oye, Hana, perdón que interrumpa… —se apartó un poco para dejarle sitio frente al teclado—. ¿Recuerdas quiénes eran los miembros del Blackwatch? En plan, recuerdo a Reyes, a McCree, a Moira y sé que había alguien más pero no soy capaz de caer.

Hubo un leve silencio, no porque Hana tuviese que pensar, ya que sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba, si no porque no esperaba hablar de él.

— Genji —terminó por decir—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¡Eso! Mira, he encontrado esta foto de la Doctora, supongo que se la sacó él cuando-.

— ¡Wow! ¡Menuda cara! —Le cortó, señalando a la esquina izquierda de la foto, en la que se podía ver a la Doctora Moira con una mirada asesina directa hacia la cámara—. Parece muy molesta. ¿Estaría enfadada con quien hacía la foto?

— Tal vez… Creo que esto es de cuando alguien del Blackwatch empezó a salir con la Doctora. ¿Podría ser Genji? —Se sentía como Sherlock Holmes en aquel instante.

— No-no lo sé, Lúcio… Pero tal vez podamos averiguarlo…

No tardaron ni dos minutos en buscar “Moira” en el diario y abrir uno de los archivos.

* * *

Hay gente en esta base que da verdadero miedo, pero juro que esa cabrona de Moira… He visto muchas cosas en su laboratorio, cosas que ojalá jamás hubiese visto, y creo que si ella lo averigua estoy muerto… Por eso ya no paso por allí, aunque me toque a veces, como hoy. En su lugar, me meto a dormir en una de las camillas de enfermería y por ahora no me han encontrado nunca, estoy bien escondido detrás de las cortinas, aunque hoy pensé que me pillaban… Estaba soñando algo fantástico relacionado con helado y una bañera caliente, cuando el ruido de una pareja en un momento… Íntimo.

La verdad es que no sé para que doy tantas vueltas para decir que estaban follando si al fin y al cabo esto es solo mi diario.

En fin, estaban diciendo algo como…

— G-Genji, estate quieto, aún no estás del todo recuperado… 

Aparté un poco la cortina para mirar. La Doctora estaba tumbada junto a su paciente, madre mía parecía una película X. Este besaba su cuello mientras que sus manos iban acariciando todo lo que podían.

— Angela… Yo te deseo y…

Menudo corte al ver a Moira parada delante de ellos con cara de echar fuego. Creía que iba a asesinarlos en aquel momento, pero en su lugar pareció mantener la calma.

— Genji. Parece que has mejorado.

Mercy se levantó abrochándose el botón de la camisa.

— No es lo que parece, Moira, déjame que te explique —parecía acelerada, yo no entendía porque tenía que darle explicaciones.

A pesar de que no era capaz de ver la cara de Genji entera, estoy seguro de que el chaval tenía el mismo gesto que yo, desconcertados.

Ambas doctoras dieron unos pasos y se apartaron para hablar, pero en lugar de alejarse del lugar en el que yo me encontraba, se acercaron más. Yo me metí rápidamente debajo de la camilla, esperando que ahí no se diesen cuenta de mi presencia.

— Sólo estábamos dándonos un abrazo, estaba contento de poder sentir de nuevo y entonces… Bueno, ¿por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Tú y yo no estamos juntas.

— Dices que lo mío no es ético pero lo tuyo ni siquiera es profesional —si hubiese tenido un micro, ahí lo habría soltado.

El silencio se me hizo eterno.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo he hecho? Porque estoy harta, Moira. Pensé… Eras alguien especial para mí, pero eres una persona horrible y sé lo que estás haciendo con-.

A penas pude verlo por un reflejo, pero Moira agarró del cuello a Angela, y… Segundos después la estaba besando. Se chocaron contra la camilla mientras seguían en el tema, y no estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió, pero Mercy le dijo que no…

— P-para, Moira, no quiero volver a hacerlo contigo… 

La irlandesa acabó por apartarse, y para cuando intenté girarme a mirar, Moira ya no estaba. Escuché a Angela gimotear un poco, y la camilla de Genji moverse. Las máquinas empezaron a pitar y Angela salió corriendo a ver si había tenido un paro, pero sólo era que el chico se había levantado. Se abrazaron. Me dio tanta lástima aquel momento… Ver a la gente tener sexo es divertido, pero ojalá no tuviese que vivir instantes como este. 

* * *

Al contrario que el último día, tanto Hana como Lúcio estaban en silencio. Ninguno de los dos estaba en su mejor momento, el brasileño por los recuerdos de su padre y la coreana por los secretos que escondía, leer aquello era emocionalmente devastador. Los dos sabían qué había pasado con Moira, sabían qué le había hecho a Gabriel Reyes, y la razón por la que la echaron de Overwatch. Les dio lástima pensar en que la Doctora Ziegler alguna vez tuvo esperanzas con ella. 

— Es una mala persona… Mercy estará mejor sin ella —respondió Hana.

— Sí, a veces hay que alejar a las personas malas de tu vida...

* * *

En cuanto se ha calmado un poco, Angela ha vuelto a conectar a Genji a sus cables y se ha sentado con él, aunque parece avergonzada para mirarle. Al final ha abierto la boca para contarlo todo.

— Verás… Hace un tiempo me sentí súper mal porque en una fiesta estuve con un hombre y… Fue maravilloso, pero no llegó a nada más. Con el despecho y el alcohol acabé en los brazos de Moira y pensé que podíamos llevarnos bien, qué algo bueno había en ella… Ahora me cuesta creerlo —no eres la única, preciosa—. Lo siento, Genji. No sé lo que siento ahora por nadie, pero creo que estoy muy lejos de sentir lo mismo que tú.

— Ya… Eh, no pasa nada, eres mi amiga, ¿no? Con eso, y con que me sigas tratando de esto, me vale… —la abrazó y le dio un beso en el hombro.

Poco más ha ocurrido. No sé quién sería el otro hombre aunque si yo pudiese elegir, sería el Comandante Morrison. Qué gran hombre… 

En fin, después me dormí y cuando desperté estaba todo apagado. Olía un poco a tabaco, la verdad, pero no le he dado más importancia y me he puesto a terminar mi trabajo. Qué duro es ser limpiador.

* * *

— Bueno, al menos sabemos que Genji era su amigo cercano —comentó Lúcio mientras Hana cerraba el archivo—. Me pregunto si ha decidido volver a Overwatch.

— Ni idea… Oye, ¿vamos a comer algo? Necesito despejarme.

Lúcio la abrazó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, ella correspondió y agradeció tenerle allí, era como soplo de aire fresco. 


	3. La de Reinhardt y Ana.

La coreana se había metido en la sala de archivos para esconderse. Había escuchado a la doctora emocionada porque cierta persona había vuelto, y aunque no pudo alcanzar a escuchar el nombre, se temía quién podía ser. La realidad era que se sentía fatal y le daba demasiada vergüenza pensar en cruzarse con Genji. No hacía ni seis meses que se cruzó con él por primera vez y ahí fue cuando hizo el ridículo más absoluto. No se lo había contado nunca a nadie, pero cuando Lúcio entró preocupado a preguntarle qué hacía allí metida.

— Es que… —Intentaba no mantener la mirada fija en él, a pesar de que lo tenía bastante cerca—. No quiero ver a Genji.

— ¿A Genji? —Preguntó perplejo—. ¿Por qué?

—Hace unos meses estaba en Hanamura y le conocí. Jugamos juntos un rato, nos reímos, y bueno… —se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja y Lucio agarró su mano para darle apoyo—. Yo fui a besarle, y me dijo que no quería nada conmigo. ¡En mi vida me habían dicho que no!

Lúcio suspiró tranquilo al escuchar aquello. Ya se estaba imaginando lo peor, así que aquello lo dejó mucho más relajado. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

— Está bien, a lo mejor es que es un poco mayor para ti, ¿no crees? —Le dijo sin ningún tipo de maldad—. De todas maneras, ¿a qué viene lo de Genji ahora?

— Ha venido hoy. ¡Y yo soy muy madura! —Le hizo un puchero, molesta.

— Lo eres, cielo. Pero piensa que si hubieses salido con él no estarías conmigo —él acarició la mejilla de la muchacha—. Además, quién ha venido ha sido la capitana Ana Amari.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Hana pegó la frente contra el pecho de Lúcio.

— Me siento como una idiota, lo siento..

— Eh… Está bien. Eres maravillosa y te quiero.

Se dieron un tierno beso. Después se sentaron en las sillas y Hana se acercó al teclado para escribir.

— Bueno ya que es la capitana Ana quién ha aparecido, tal vez podemos buscar algo sobre ella —dijo, ya tecleando. 

* * *

Para la ocurrido hoy primero debo dar contexto. Hace unos meses, mientras limpiaba el comedor, pude escuchar la conversación de Reinhardt y Tobjön. No recuerdo exactamente que estaban diciendo, quizá debí apuntarlo, pero estoy seguro de que Reinhardt dijo que amaba a Ana. Palabras textuales, "Es la mujer de mi vida pero yo no soy el hombre de la suya". Empalagoso y adorable el grandullón. Siempre me he preguntado perdió el ojo y por qué no se pone otro, seguro que Ana estaría encantada de curarle, está claro que hay algo entre ellos dos pero no me esperaba que fuese amor, no al menos por parte del alemán. Pero bueno, volviendo a lo que ha pasado hoy que ha sido bastante fuerte. 

Soy: idiota. Sí, lo soy, no hay más. Este idiota se ha quedado dormido limpiando una nave y se ha despertado en medio de un asalto en Londres. Madre mía, qué estrés, escuchando los disparos y viendo a los soldados correr. Estaba cagado de miedo, y no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que volver a dormirme, total, no había nada que pudiese hacer en esa nave (y no iba a limpiar allí en medio). Al cabo de lo que creo que fueron unas horas, un gemido me hizo abrir los ojos.

— Aah, Ana —escuché a Reinhardt.

Soy oportuno pillando a gente en el acto, pero cuando me asomé, en lugar de ver al agente y la Capitana en dicho tema, Ana curaba las heridas que supongo habían dejado la armadura con el roce después de tanta batalla.

— No seas quejica, Rein, esto no es lo peor que te ha pasado —le regañó

Estaba sentada a horcajadas en sus rodillas, estaba claro que pensaban que estaban a solas.

— Bueno… ¿A ti no te han herido, de verdad?

— A mi es más difícil darme, aunque a ti se te da bien, ¿eh?

Ambos rieron, aunque estaba claro que Reinhardt estaba algo más incomodo que ella. Cuando acabó de curar sus heridas, le besó en los labios. 

— Muchas gracias, Ana… Quizá podría invitarte a cenar uno de estos días para agradecertelo. 

— Hay otras maneras… 

Estaba besando el cuello del grandote, y claro él lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande. Me acomodé para ver bien, no esperaba escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

— Estaría bien hacer otra cosa… ¿Quizá llevar a Fareeha al parque de atracciones? —Preguntó entre muchos suspiros, no parecía que ese fuese el mejor momento para hablar de algo así.

Yo la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía quién era Fareeha, he tenido que indagar hasta descubrir que la capitana no solo está casada con otro hombre sino que también tiene una hija. Al parecer están divorciados y la niña vive con él.

— Reinhardt —Ana se apartó y se puso en pie para hablar, parecía ser un tema peliagudo—. No quiero hablar de estas cosas ahora, lo entiendes, ¿no?

— Ya…

— ¿Quieres seguir? 

A juzgar por cómo la besó acto seguido, supongo que fue un sí. Ana rozó la entrepierna del hombre de una manera tan sexy… Se había puesto de rodillas y había desabrochado su pantalón para llevarse su miembro a la boca. Con lo grande que era Reinhardt lo pequeñito que parecía en aquel instante. Pero tampoco la dejó hacer aquello mucho tiempo, la cogió en brazos y en dos pasos ágiles la empotró contra la pared, y por como gemía la capitana, debía estar disfrutándolo. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y con ritmo. 

* * *

— Uf… Es raro porque ahora los dos son bastante mayores pero, jope —intentó apartarse un poco, pero no dejaba de leer.

— Ya ves, nadie perdía el tiempo en Overwatch —respondió Lúcio sin quitar la mirada del documento.

* * *

Qué sucio estaba siendo aquello, por eso quedó tan raro cuando Reinhardt abrió la boca para otra cosa que no era gemir. 

— Estoy enamorado de ti, Ana —confesó.

— R-Rein… Ojalá encuentres a quién te corresponda.

¡Pum! Menuda bomba. Evidentemente pararon, y durante unos eternos segundos se miraron incómodos. Habían optado por apartarse y Ana comenzó a vestirse, no recuerdo el momento en el que se había quedado desnuda la verdad.

— Te has enfadado —admitió Ana.

— No, no… Lo entiendo. Discúlpame.

— Reinhardt, te quiero muchísimo pero no quiero algo más. Estoy cómoda con lo que tenemos ahora —se acercó a él para acariciar su rostro, pero él se echó a un lado.

— Está bien, Capitana. Si alguna vez decides que podemos tener algo más, yo te esperaré.

Se abrazaron, y estoy seguro de que a él se le saltaron las lágrimas. Espero que estos dos acaben por arreglar las cosas, porque son como los padres de Overwatch…

* * *

— Espera, hay una nota adjunta —Hana tecleó para abrir un archivo aparte.

* * *

Escribí esto hace unas semanas, y hoy la Capitana Amari ha sido asesinada por Amelie. Reinhardt está destrozado, parece un alma en pena. No quiero ni imaginar cómo estará su nena… Había pensado en borrar este archivo pero lo voy a dejar para cuando conozca a la hija poder contarle esto, más o menos.

* * *

Los héroes se miraron apenados. Por un segundo no entendían nada, pero estaba claro el historial de los jefes de Overwatch, haciéndose pasar por muertos para dejar de existir. Entendieron por qué Soldado no se enfadó al ver a Ana.

— Oye… ¿Y qué pensará Reinhardt cuando se entere? —Preguntó Lúcio, cerrando el archivo.

— Buena pregunta… Habrá que ver cuando llegue.


End file.
